


wouldn't it be grand

by horrorterroronesie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Game Over Timeline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorterroronesie/pseuds/horrorterroronesie
Summary: Jasprose finds someone in the dream bubbles. She's crying.





	wouldn't it be grand

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i do actually ship jasprose(vris) but theres none of that here  
> also im sorry im writing literally everything other than insurrections and turbulence rip

Rose was sitting down on the cold, clammy stone of the platform, talking to her newly-discovered mother-slash-daughter-slash... sister? Or something, studiously ignoring the sprite-squared that had been brought to life before her just previously.  
"Come on really? I finish up with my sprite-fusion-birth thing and this is the congratulations, nay, even the support I get? 030" Jasprosesprite^2 pouted, slowly rotating in midair until she was upside down. "Ah well I'm sure the dreambubbles will prove to be more interesting!!! Not that the precedent you set is ANY sort of a high bar!!" She called out again, eliciting naught but a few choice, yet subdued expletives from Karkat on the other side of the platform. With a final whoop, she opened up a portal and jumped through.

Her first impressions of the place she landed in were as follows:  
\- It was a perpetual sunset (or sunrise?) of sorts. The giant Alternian sun was stuck in place on the horizon, rotating gently and basking the area in a reddish-golden light.  
\- The ground was thick, grey metal, reminiscent of the meteor her pre-sprite game over self (and really, how many different words can one stick before the word self?) had been stuck on.  
\- Someone was crying. The sound of very loud sobs trying desperately to shut up reverbrated across the empty space, onto the sandy expanses below.\

"Hello? Hello, unspecified ghost! It is I! An unprecedented and rambunctious, yet irresistible oh wow you really are crying aren't you."

"8UGH!!!!!!!!" The ghost whirled around. Her hair was shaved on one side, then divided into two long plaits. Cerulean tears dripped down her face. Her eyebrow was pierced, and she was dead (not that there was very much doubt on the matter).  
"Who the hell 8re you????????" The ghost stood up suddenly, attempting to wipe her eyes on her arm and failing miserably due to its general sleevelessness. "You know wh8t, 8ctu8lly, just go aw8y may8e! Nothing to see here!" Her shoulders were raised in a defensive manner, eyes frantically avoiding Jasprosesprite's own.

"Say you aren't this timeline's Serket are you?" She inquired. There were surely some spidertrolls left unaccounted for in the vast reaches of the bubbles.  
"Like I'm supposed to know! I'm the one that was stupid and ended up shanked on the meteor, ok8y? And 8ren't you one of the humans?" She paused for a moment. "As a sprite?" Jasprose was, again, rotating in midair until her body was parallel to the ground. She interlaced her hands under her chin.  
"Purrcisely right, dear doomed dead Vriska! :3 I am two sprites, fused into a single one! Who even knew that could happen, huh? And I do believe that I am the Rose Lalonde from your timeline. :3c"

"O...k8y? Fine, just go aw8y. Go do import8nt sprite things! Go 8nd..." She sniffled despite her best efforts. Her face scrunched up, twisting into something between a scowl and a sob. "Just..." A sigh to compose herself. Lifting her head up defiantly to bare her teeth and mussing up her hair, she jumped down from the sheer edge down to the sand.

"Huh..." Jasprose watched her go. "Well that was something." She had the very vague feeling she had just been privy to a very dramatic character-defining moment, sans internal monologue and orchestral background music.


End file.
